


Time to Make it Right

by ElaineMarie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineMarie/pseuds/ElaineMarie
Summary: Some of my Facebook friends don't like a certain 'Thingy' in Endgame. Every once in a while we change history.  It was my turn.





	Time to Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I play with them and then pick up after myself.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy faraway., A Brave, Beautiful, and very Wise Woman Warrior realized there was something not quite right. Voyager was home yet there were pieces missing. Many of her beloved crew didn't make it home. They worked so hard and something wasn't right. 

Her oldest and dearest friend paid a difficult price. He lost himself in himself. She needed one of his family members to help him find himself but she was too late. She visits him every week. They worked so hard and something wasn't right. 

She missed her Angry Warrior. He paid a very high price, and she visits his grave every week. They worked so hard and something is not right. 

After many years she devised a plan to bring him home. She misses him, his support, his stable personality, his objectivity, sense of humor. 

She needed to return to him. Their bond of shared experiences, interests, goals, and loves was special. It held her together, gave her hope and the courage to put one foot in front of the other every day. 

Many years before he had traveled time to rescue her, now she would travel time to rescue him. They found each other, they found peace, they found love. They lived happily ever after 

They worked so hard and now everything was right.


End file.
